


Eternity

by RavynSkye



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 08:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavynSkye/pseuds/RavynSkye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow I managed to upload the WIP version of this fic before. Here's the completed version. I'll leave the other up for comparison. Sess and Rin on their 450th Anniversary. Even after all this time his love for her remains. Dedicated to Pink Bead Girl</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT OWN SESS/RIN
> 
> A/N: LEMON ONESHOT! Set in the future.

 

"That's a very expensive gift," the shopkeeper said to Rin, before he gave a tentative glance to Sesshoumaru, standing behind Rin with an open wallet, ready to purchase the diamond tennis bracelet for their 450th anniversary, "Your father is a generous man."

Rin's eyes went wide, and her head pulled back in shock. Father?

Sesshoumaru had chosen the age of twenty-two to freeze Rin's aging, never realizing that eventually, no matter how slowly he aged, he would age… But Rin would not.

While Rin had been a few years older than he was physically when the spell had been cast, he'd long since caught up with her.

The major problem was that Rin, at twenty-two in the feudal era looked closer to how modern girls looked in their mid-to-late teens. The hormones in food and milk gave them larger breasts much earlier on, and the diet had changed that these girls were… more rounded… than Rin had ever become. In her time there had not even been Ramen noodles, let alone American fast food chains.

She'd been more than a woman when he'd claimed her at the age of sixteen, and she was downright matronly at twenty-two in the feudal era… But now…

Someone had just called him her father. He was only supposed to be thirty-eight by human standards! Father was really pushing it. Older brother… Uncle… Either of those he may have forgiven, but father!

Sesshoumaru had not felt the urge to rend a human with his claws in quite a long time, but he was certainly feeling it now.

"This is my husband, sir." Rin responded, more than a little bemused at the situation. It had been almost 460 years since anyone had made this particular mistake.

Father… Ridiculous!

Sesshoumaru slammed down the wad of yen and grabbed Rin by the hand, dragging her away as she snatched the jewelry box containing her present off of the counter and smiled at the embarrassed looking shop-keep. "Have a nice day!" She called out smiling and waving as Sesshoumaru stared straight ahead, furiously stomping off like a pouting child.

*8*8*8*8*8*8*

Later on that evening, they returned to the penthouse in Roppongi Hills and ate gourmet food, brought directly to them from Nobi restaurant.

Sesshoumaru looked tense, picking at his meat, while Rin ate her fish and vegetables, occasionally glancing up at her troubled husband mischievously.

"What's wrong, Maru?" She sighed. His mood was seriously ruining her evening. She'd hoped to have a nice anniversary, and here he was brooding; no doubt it was over the shop-keeper's casual mistake.

"Do I look old?"

Rin struggled not to choke on her food. He really, really made this all to easy.. "Of course not… otousan."

Sesshoumaru growled. "Don't you dare… little girl."

Rin feigned mock-horror. "I will have you know, I am exactly 487 years old, and I am not a 'little girl'."

Sesshoumaru smirked, taking in his wife's slight frame, "You look 'little' to me… midget."

Rin picked up a piece of fish with her chopsticks, placing it in her mouth, but not chewing. Instead she hollowed her cheeks and blew the chunk of food directly at Sesshoumaru, hitting him dead-center in the middle of the forehead. The chunk bounced off, landing directly in Sesshoumaru's wine glass.

He stared disbelievingly at Rin, blinking stupidly before gathering his wits about him. "You… are going to pay for that. This wine is fifteen thousand yen a bottle!"

"Oh? What are you going to do?" Rin challenged, wriggling her eyebrows suggestively.

Sesshoumaru sank back in his seat, casually releasing the cuffs on the wrists of his black dress shirt, rolling up his sleeves exposing toned forearms and the folding his hands behind his head, elbows out, creating an air of nonchalance. "If you aren't careful, I may just have to take you over my knee." His cocksure smile turned to playful frown when another piece of fish landed on his shirt, sliding down to his lap.

With a look of distaste he fished the piece out from between the folds in the crotch of his black dress pants, rolling it up in a napkin and placing it off to the side. "That's it… I have no choice now…"

Faster than her eyes could track Sesshoumaru came around the side of the low table, snatching Rin up off her knees and throwing her over his shoulder and carrying her purposefully toward their bedroom.

Rin beat on his back playfully, "No! Stop! Put me down!"

Playing along with her, Sesshoumaru responded, "And why, little girl, should I do that?"

"Well, an old man like you might get hurt, carrying a woman around like this!"

He tossed her down on their large western-style bed, watching as her whole body bounced a few times on the soft landing surface. He crawled on top of her, trapping her body between his and the mattress, nuzzling into her neck and tickling her ear with his tongue. He smirked when he felt her breath hitch, and began to scent the stirrings of desire. Abruptly he stopped, pulling himself up. "Well… I doubt you would wish to be intimate with such an old man… And you won't have any objections if I shower now?"

"Shower?" Rin whined, "Oh, come on, Maru! I was only kidding!"

"No. You have most certainly brought this upon yourself."

With that, he walked across the hall and into their large bathroom, shutting the door. Moments later Rin heard the shower turn on, and she groaned in frustration.

Damn his 'control' issues!

Laying there, trying to catch her breath, Rin thought of how she could get him back for this... As well as how she could get him to make love to her. Preferably both at once.

A simply perfect idea came to mind.

Rin reached over into the nightstand, retrieving a small bottle of lubrication and her favorite 'toy'; a long phallic shaped pink thing that vibrated. She made quick work of her clothing, and lay back on the bed. She brought the toy up and coated it with a few drops of the warming lubrication, then twisted the bottom, turning it on and feeling the vibrator come to life in her hand.

She brought the pink-colored sex-toy down between her legs and let the tip vibrate over her outer lips, warming her nether regions and sensitizing the nerve endings. A small moan escaped, and her free hand came up to gently roll her nipples and massage her breasts, small delicate fingers dancing lightly over her quickly flushing skin. She bent her knees and placed the bottoms of her feet flat against the mattress, widening her stance and burrowing the vibrator between the outer lips of her sex, rolling it gently over her engorged nub and moving her hips in time with her wrist.

A small purr of a hum made its way past her lips, and Rin licked them in pleasure as her eyes snapped shut. She could feel how wet she was, and the ache inside that begged for thickness. With a thrust of her hips upward, and a change in angle of her wrist, Rin slipped the head of the faux-penis inside, and pushed passed the first ring of muscles until the vibration was directly over her internal pleasure center. With a small cry Rin adjusted the angle again and pressed down harder, swirling her wrist to stir her insides as the ache grew, and she could feel herself clenching around the object.

Hot breath came faster, becoming a pant as Rin moved her wrist back and forth, now thrusting into herself over and over, and lifting her hips in perfect rhythm.

She was so lost in her own pleasured world that she didn't hear the shower turn off or the bathroom door open. She didn't notice the padding across the hall, and didn't realize the show she was now giving to her husband.

*8*8*8*8*8*

He'd been taking a shower before bed, and when he came out early, drawn by the scent of his wife's arousal hanging in the air he walked in on Rin, sprawled out on the bed completely naked; one hand was pinching her nipple, and the other was buried between her thighs as her hips pumped forward and back, up and down.

He could clearly hear the vibration of what he knew was her favorite sex-toy, and he found himself quickly hard and ready to take over… The little minx had started without him!

Quietly, not wanting to break her concentration, he slipped off his robe and made his way to the bed. Slowly he lowered himself down next to her, watched as she gasped and opened her eyes when she felt his weight settle next to her. "Maru…" She purred, moving her hand more rapidly and looking directly at him while pleasuring herself.

The heady perfume of her arousal swirled in the air, twisted like invisible smoke and thickened the atmosphere swirling in his nostrils. Her musky arousal wound itself to his brain, energizing his body, awakening his instincts and fueling his never ceasing desire to possess her all over again.

"Trying to replace me?" He jokingly whispered, letting one large hand slide up over her ribcage to cup and kneed her small, firm breast, pinching her nipple and teasing her with ghostly caresses of the pads of his fingers, before cupping and massaging again.

Sesshoumaru was turned on beyond belief, it was beneath him to be jealous of mere sex-toy and the pleasure he found at her pleasure, at watching those hooded dark eyes watch him while he could just make out the movement of her hand between her thighs… there were simply no words for power of the flames she could so easily ignite.

"Ummmm," Rin purred and slid her eyes closed fanning the long dark lashes on high delicate cheekbones and mumbling her distracted sounding answer, "Never…in a hundred years…" Her voice was gritty and slow and her motions were faltering below the waist. She didn't want to climax, merely to tease and now that he was here it was his touch she craved.

"And after that?" He whispered though a lopsided fang-bearing grin while lifting himself on an elbow and leaning down to replace the hand on her breast with his warm, wet mouth. He captured her budded nipple between his teeth and gave a slight nip, released it with a swipe of the tongue, then blew cool air over her heated flesh and watching the goose bumps rise and her nipple tighten further. With practiced ease his lips came to contact with the excited rosy tip once more, pulling it into the cavern of his mouth and using long, slow pulls to coax needy whines of ecstasy from the lovely young woman trembling under his oral caresses.

"Never…In a thousand years…" Rin finally found the coherency to answer. She was being driven to mindless distraction, as his mouth continued to tantalize the flesh of one breast and his long tapered fingers danced over her skin, traversing the valley between the twin mounds and coming to delicately roll the other nipple until it too was blushing and beaded.

His need for her was rising with each passing moment and he was forced to relinquish his hold of her and instead, trying to calm himself decided on reaching across to cup the left side of her face with his right hand and tilting her head and chin to seal his mouth over hers.

Their tongues met effortlessly, again and again they slid sensuously against the others, as he invaded the nooks and crannies and took the time to taste her thoroughly. With a growl he released her sooner than he would have liked, however her breathing was shaky as her supple body moved more roughly as she masturbated herself vigorously, feeling increasing need for him with every second that torturously passed.

Sliding his hand down over her trim tummy, Sesshoumaru felt electric sparks blaze up his fingertips as he slowly brushed his fingers through the dark thatch of well trimmed hair that lined Rin's sex. Through unspoken mutual agreement her hand fell away and he wrapped his fingers around the base of her vibrator and took over, pumping the phallus in and out, angling the tip upward to rub against her velvety textured sheathe, in the spot he'd long ago mapped and knew would encourage the onset of orgasm.

"Um, so good…" Rin's head lolled, and one hand came up to grip his shoulder, while her thighs trembled and her knees shook. The long time spent together gave him hard-won ability to masterfully manipulate ever centimeter of her body, even when he couldn't actually feel he inside, he simply knew her body so well that he could find her pleasure centers regardless.

"You're close." He cooed in her ear, letting his hot breath blanket over the sensitive shell, and moving in to nibble on the sensitive spots of her neck and throat. His steely shaft was brushing against her outer thigh as his body instinctively curved to mold against hers. Each tiny point of contact was pushing his control to its limits, and he marveled that even after so long he had never, and could never get enough of her.

Nothing could ever stem the never ending desire and fierce love he held for this tiny human woman. She was cherished, desired, admired, respected and even, dare he say… Obsessed over at times.

Rin gave a small whine, then a deep throaty moan, and Sesshoumaru moved his elbow back and forth more roughly, driving the toy in harder and faster. He basked in the beautiful picture she presented, naked, sweaty, flushed. The arch of her spine, the curl of her fingertips, the flare of her nostrils and the lift of her chin… All parts were equally appreciated, and yet somehow not equal to the exquisite sum of Rin.

By all the gods, there are no words…

No longer able to hold back his unrelenting hunger for her, Sesshoumaru slid his body down, and used a hand on the top of her thigh to guide the bent knee to lay flat, and then maneuvered her legs to spread further until his silver head rested between Rin's leanly toned and perfectly sculpted thighs.

Again his weight came to rest on his elbows, tucking one beneath him giving him the ability to continue to pleasure her with the pink sex toy. He twisted and rotated the faux-penis, moved its thickness in and out of her, at watched with greedy eyes for a moment as his wife ground down and pressed the object deep within. His own cock ached to be swallowed in such a manner, but for the moment his wish to have her sweetness on his tongue won against the burning of his loins.

Rin, obviously realizing his intentions lifted her knees to drape over his shoulders and crossed her ankles where they met between his shoulder blades. She too was eager to feel him licking, sucking, flicking, stroking, and relentlessly stimulating her with the warm wetness of his hot mouth.

"Maru, I need… I want…" Another low groan and then a gasp as Sesshoumaru used his tongue to dexterously part her inner folds and then promptly began using tip of his tongue to brush and strum the hard little button of her wet sex, all the while plunging into his wife with the vibrating pink phallus. Her broken cries to the kami were his very rich reward for paying such lovingly intimate attentions.

Rin stretched her arms downward, and used delicate fingers to grasp and tug at fistfuls of her husband's thick, vital hair. She did not hesitate when dragging him down, and felt no shame or reluctance to grind herself against him as wantonly as she felt right now.

It was no secret that he was able to wring from her the most base of feelings, and unlock every secret desire and longing with nothing more that the tip of a long and agile tongue running over her sex with skillful abandon. Each muscle in Rin's body was tense and heated coiling pressure was building in her tummy in the form of a pleasurable ache that kept her eyes snapped shut and her toes curled.

Sesshoumaru couldn't help it as his lower half ground against the mattress, his cock was hot and hard and oh-so-ready to fill his Rin to hilt, drill her to the core, pump her, please her, and ram into her harder and harder until she clenched and he exploded… But not yet.

Lust and need were easily tempered by adoration and desire to pleasure… His Rin was worthy of far more than simple rutting, and Sesshoumaru was devout in his belief that her pleasure should be found first, long before he ever entered her. His love had never been easily won, but once she'd become the most important thing in his world he was hell-bent on making sure that she would never regret her decision to let him keep her.

He would spoil her rotten, and love making was no exception to that rule.

Instead he hollowed his cheeks, pulling her clit into his mouth and sucking while rubbing over her with the flat of his tongue rapidly, delighting in the way her thighs shook uncontrollably and when he glanced up all he could see was a delicious view of her throat, as he was sure her head was tilted back and her mouth was open in a silent scream.

A few deep plunges of the toy inside her drew out her climax, and hot, wet gushes spilled from between her thighs and soaked his chin, and the sheets below.

As her climax receded, she fell limp and sated in a boneless heap, and he guided her legs off of his broad shoulders and down to the bed.

With one slick motion he removed the humming phallus from her passage way and teasingly swiped it across her overly-sensitive clit, enjoying the way her breasts bounced as that nubile body jerked in response.

"Sensitive!" She chidingly gasped out, and he placed a final wet kiss to the apex of her womanhood to soothe the overly-enflamed bundle of nerves.

"You taste so good, Rin." He complimented, allowing his long tongue to slip down her seam one last time and gather her essence, swallowing each drop of her sticky fluids greedily.

"I want you," Rin cooed, tugging at his hair, drawing him up toward her, "I want you inside me."

Reluctantly releasing Rin's dripping sex from his oral delights, Sesshoumaru planted his hands on either side of Rin's midsection and moved up to nuzzle his face in her belly, running his cheek along the smooth, soft flesh he found there and closing his eyes, relishing her the scent of his satisfied wife.

"The toy was not enough?" He taunted, "Such an eternally beautiful creature would wish to make love with such an old man as This Sesshoumaru?"

Rin reached down, stroking the side of his face and running a delicate finger tip along the rim of Sesshoumaru's ear, before scratching lightly behind it as she knew he enjoyed. His low rumbling growl vibrated against each contact point of their bodies, reawakening the nerve endings and setting her on the path to full excitement once more.

"There was a time I was older than you, you know..." Rin smiled softly when he gave an acknowledging nod, "Now, get up here you sexy dog." Rin chuckled, continue to scratch behind his ear and his leg twitched just a little.

Sesshoumaru growled with mock warning, "Be careful what you wish for, little girl. This Sesshoumaru will show you what a beast he can be." With those words, Sesshoumaru pulled the 'dog collar' from his neck; the chain which held the ofuda to conceal an Inuyoukai's demonic traits, and instantly black hair went silver, brown eyes went gold, rounded ears became pointed, jagged markings and a blue crescent moon appeared.

Mokomoko sprouted from his left shoulder blade and unfurled in all it's furred glory, surrounding them both in a soft warm cocoon.

"I love when you do that…" Rin panted out, feeling mokomoko curl itself around her body and twine itself around the curve of her thigh, stroking and squeezing the over-exerted muscles.

The sight of him still awed her, even after all this time. His beauty was unparalled and Rin had often wondered at what she could have done to deserve the love and earn the desire of a such a wondrous creature. Surely a few scraps of food could not have made her worthy, but why he'd chosen her, she would never fully understand. Long ago she'd ceased waiting for the other shoe to fall. Sesshoumaru was not a fickle creature and despite his outward demeanor and casual indifference, he'd never seemed to bore of her.

That such passionate and enduring love could be maintained for so many centuries was surely one of the wonders of existence.

Slowly, languidly, he crawled up over her body and insinuated himself between her thighs, relishing in how she held and cradled him there, welcoming him home. One elbow found itself above planted above her shoulder, and he pivoted the joint to run his hand along the top of her head, smoothing a few stray strands of silky ebon hair back from her sweaty forehead and stealing her breathe away in a demanding, searing kiss as the other hand massaged her breast and teased her nipple.

Rin's arms came up to hold him close, her hands fluttering on his well-sculpted shoulders, loving the feeling of the muscles bunching, twitching and flexing beneath the bite of her fingernails scoring his flesh.

From her mouth down to her throat, Sesshoumaru planted his fangs lightly in the thin delicate flesh, using careful precision and iron-clad control, because at this moment, Rin's very life was held between his fangs.

Rin tilted her chin back and whined submissively. She was familiar with this ritual, and the sense of safety she got from being proclaimed again and again as his far outweighed the more-imaginary-than-real danger of being held between the potentially venomous jaws of her daiyoukai husband. Sesshoumaru released his grip without so much as leaving and impression of the skin of his treasured wife. "Tell me you want me." He whispered fiercely. The demand in his was voice tempered by the almost imperceptible need for reassurance.

"Rin wants you." The trembling woman spoke softly, petting her husband's head soothingly in a tender intermission, "Rin wants Sesshoumaru-sama."

His hand reached down between their bodies and gripped his throbbing manhood, thick and full and leaking pre-seminal fluids already. He teased her by strumming her pink little pearl with his tip, and circling her opening for a moment, building her need for fulfillment, and hoping to coax her to match his fiery passion once more. He was not disappointed when it was clear the tease of his member against her entrance was enough to illicit her erotic response all over again.

"Please… Please, Sess…" Rin squirmed under the press of his hot, hard body and felt him sink in with a strangled groan of masculine pleasure. Her own pleasured gasp joined in the sensual chorus when he stretched her walls and filled her swiftly to the root of his thick cock.

"Gods, Rin… You're so wet…" Sesshoumaru cursed softly under his breath, "so… damn… tight…"

"So big, Sess!" Rin gasped in a strangled whisper, "So… ungggg… so full… Rin is so…full!" Catering to his ego, while not something she would have minded, was not the reason for her cries. The spell cast upon her body made sure that after each and every entry her body snapped back to its original state, and ever session felt just as it had hundreds of years in the past. He still enthralled her the same today as he had back then.

He buried his face in her neck, panting harshly against her and smoothing his hands down the tapered curve of her waist, before he reached between his waist and her thighs, using his hands to grip under the backs of her knees and pulling them forward, to rest on his shoulders.

With her legs up this way, and he flexible body bent nearly in half, he could press himself even deeper into her hot, slick, pulsing internal fist. When he leaned far forward, her knees at his shoulders had the effect of lifting her bottom up off the mattress a few inches, changing the angle of penetration, to something which bordered on painfully pleasurable for them both. The sensation of her, of being ensconced so tightly within her, and of his pressing over the rough raised spot of her sheathe, took their lovemaking to new and better heights.

Now situated, Sesshoumaru rolled his hips, creating shock waves of pleasure that rippled through them both. His tightly encased shaft ached and throbbed with engorgement as he moved smoothing in and out, pumping languidly into the soft accepting warmth of Rin's womanhood, pressing himself against that internal pleasure center, and swiveling his hips on the down stroke to tease her external nubbin.

"Oh gods… Maru… Don't stop! Don't stop!" Rin pleaded, loving each delicious stroke of his body against and inside hers. The way his sweat-slick skin slid against her own heated flesh, and the way his eyes closed in concentration, and his brow furrowed, as his mouth opened to release shaking breaths, panting sighs, and deep, rich, masculine groans was enough to drive her wild.

"So good," He panted quietly, "So damn good, Rin." He strained, feeling her tightness quiver and spasm around his pulsing, aching member, "You're…" He pitched deep, "So," He pressed harder, "damn" He snapped his hips forward, plunging forcefully to the hilt, "good!" With a ferocious growl, Sesshoumaru leaned far forward, grabbing the backs of Rin's knees off of his shoulder blades and instead pressing them down to the mattress above her shoulders, with his fingers curled around them. He pulled his knees forward and spread them further apart, achieving better leverage now that his weight could be distributed evenly between his legs and his hands which held Rin trapped, with her knees next to her head.

"Oh god, Maru! You're so deep!" Rin cried out at how his huge cock now left not a single bit of her small sex un-stretched. The head of his cock was firmly against the mouth of her womb, and she felt her tiny body would break apart trying to accept his formidable shaft.

With a shudder and a low deep moan, Sesshoumaru held Rin down and pumped himself fast and hard, using short quick strokes to excite her the rough raised place inside her that caused her sex to clench and seize up around him, her wetness and the friction making it feel as if her slick pussy was sucking his cock back inside with each withdrawal.

It was at moments like this that all his raw need for her was laid naked and bare; nothing could be hidden, marginalized, or downplayed with impassivity or stoicism. When he was inside her, he could not conceal his love, his devotion, his desire, or the way his heart mind, body and soul cried out for hers. His was an all consuming, all encompassing, dire and desperate need to be one with the only woman who had ever gotten a second glance.

The little girl he'd so fiercely and loyally protected had melted away, leaving instead a beautiful, charming, capable woman who captured his heart on her own merits. The child had been fleeting in existence, the woman had been enduring and he couldn't have helped but to recognize the way his heart would pound, his breath would hitch, and his chest would become tight and hot whenever she was near.

"Maru! Rin… Can't! Oh god… I can't take it!" Rin cried, the pleasure of him driving her senseless and skating the razor's edge of discomfort. It almost hurt… But in the best possible way.

When he was above her, pounding into her with the undisguised demonic force she knew he was capable of, there was nowhere for Rin to turn away from the blindingly bright light of his pure, raw, unmasked love for everything she was. His desperate cadence spoke of some thirst that could never be quenched, a hunger that would never be sated, and an addiction that could never be overcome… all for her.

His intensity was overwhelming.

"Just… A little longer, Rin…" Sesshoumaru panted, continuing his harsh strokes and deep, fast, rhythm, "A little…" Sesshoumaru could feel his testicles tightening, seizing up and the clench and unclench of his shaft and he fought to reach the climax he was reaching for so desperately.

Rin too could feel a climax teasing the edge of her senses, the blinding white brilliant flash every time Sesshoumaru forced himself deep within her waiting belly, battering against her g-spot with ferocious pressure and speed. Words failed under the weight of his driving will to see her finish with him and all Rin could do was close her eyes and let loose tiny sobs and moans of immense pleasure as her eyes watered at the intensity of the moment. "Maru!"

Three short, sharp, incredibly deep thrusts later Rin found herself tumbling toward nirvana, her already tight little pussy clenching up and spasming, pushing hot, wet gushes of wetness out, relieving the pressure in her aching core, and covering her lover's member, his hips, her hips and buttocks and drenching the sheets below.

Sesshoumaru's nostrils flared, and the scent of Rin's fluids gushing out in powerful spurts, further slickening her, was enough to push him over the edge.

Beads of perspiration dripped down his forehead, matting his bangs to his face, which screwed up in a pained look before Sesshoumaru's whole body gave a powerful shudder, one more powerful plunge, and finally the aching tightness coiled in his testes contracted, relaxed, contracted again, over and over as Sesshoumaru emptied rush after rush of his scorching hot seed deep in Rin's belly in a serious of explosive spurts.

His deep growl turned to a low baying howl.

Long moments later, he came back to himself, amberine eyes coming slowly into focus and landing on the tear tracks of Rin's face. Instantly satisfaction turned to concern, "Rin? Are you… alright?"

Soft amber eyes dimmed in consternation, as he waited with baited breathe for her response.

Rin nodded, wiping her tears with the back of her hands, and giggling softly. "Yeah… That was just a little… intense."

Sesshoumaru slipped his wilted member from between Rin's thighs and saw her wince almost imperceptibly. With a deep sigh he rolled himself to the side, wrapping his arms around Rin and dragging her with him. He pulled her in close, tight to his body, breasts to chest, hip to hip, slackened member tucked between her thighs; he gripped the back her thigh and pulled it over his hip, entwining their legs and a centimeter of space was left where their bodies did not touch. He wrapped his arms around her fully, one slipping beneath the curve of her neck and around her shoulders, the other over the dip of her waist and up to press his hand to the center of her back, keeping her against him.

He pressed his forehead to hers, while silent tears still leaked from Rins eyes, slowly down her beautiful face. "Did I frighten you?" He whispered, regret lacing his tone.

Rin raised her eyebrows, holding in the small giggle but giving a watery smile instead, "No, Sesshoumaru… The big bad demon dog didn't scare his poor little human." She shook her head, "Idiot."

Sesshoumaru's eyebrows furrowed, ignoring her insult and instead asking a serious question, "Then… Why are you crying?"

"Because… Sometimes I just love you so much… I can't hold it all in. I ache for you… adore you… And when I'm confronted with the proof that you feel the same way… It's overwhelming." Rin blushed, "I… It makes me love you even more… And… my hearts just can't… just can't hold it all."

The arm sandwiched between their bodies came up, and Rin cupped his cheek, running the pad of her thumb over his markings, making him close his eyes at the small touch, "I love you." She whispered, then placed a small, chaste kiss on his lips, "I'm so lucky… to have found you… I… can't imagine…"

Sesshoumaru cut her off with a kiss, shushing her. "I think Rin, after more than four hundred years, you'd have realized by now you are rather 'stuck' with my arrogant ass." He chuckled.

Rin smiled, "I hope so… It was so hard to train you properly; I'd hate to have to go through all that again with another husband."

Sesshoumaru smirked, sneaking his long tongue out to lap the drying tears from her face. "Sleep, Rin." He ordered lightly, reluctantly releasing her for a moment to pull the covers over them and settle back down.

"He yawned, smiling at him, "Here's to another 465years?"

He smirked, kissing her on the forehead, "No…" He kissed her button nose, "Here's to," He kissed her lips, pulling back and whispering, lips still brushing her own, "eternity."


End file.
